


Caught In The Act

by AkaShika



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Erections, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaShika/pseuds/AkaShika
Summary: She shouldn’t be doing this. This was Harry’s house, Harry’s bedroom, even.





	Caught In The Act

She shouldn’t be doing this. This was Harry’s house, Harry’s bedroom, even. She shouldn’t be begging to have her mouth and cunt filled, not here.

“Tom,” she whimpered as his fingers entered her and stroked her.

“Quiet, Princess. Bend yourself over the bed, that’s it.”

He was crazy, they were crazy, that was the only explanation for why she did as she was told and bent her naked body over Harry’s bed so she could suck Draco’s cock as he lounged on it.

“So eager for us, love,” Draco said as he stroked her hair and fed his prick between her lips. “So desperate for us to defile you in Saint Potter’s bedroom.”

She groaned around her mouthful as Tom entered her. She didn’t want Draco to know how right he was, that the fear of being caught made her wet, that the thought of Harry being the one to catch them made her worse.  

Quiet moans and the soft sound of Tom’s hips against her arse, the sloppy sound of Draco fucking her mouth was all she needed to drive her to the brink of orgasm, even as she kept flicking her eyes up to the door, not sure if she was hoping it would open or hoping it would stay closed.

The tipping point for all three was When Harry entered the room, his eyes darting between the three of them and the places they were joined.

Draco pulled out before he’d finished and left Hermione’s cheek and chin streaked with come. Tom pulled her onto her knees so Harry had a full frontal view of his naked best friend and Tom’s fingers went to work on her clit, pulling her orgasm from her before he came inside her.

“I hate you all,” Harry said as he backed out of the room awkwardly, leaving the door open behind him in his haste to get to the bathroom and deal with a problem he never thought he’d have.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here.](https://akashikadoesthings.tumblr.com)


End file.
